


Be A Slut; Do Whatever You Want

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Feminization, Funny, M/M, Negan's a dick, endearing comedy, in a kinda sweet funny way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan replaces Carl's wardrobe.





	Be A Slut; Do Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble as an add-on to a post because:
> 
> @prettycarlgrimes: "I now need a fan fiction and/or a fan art of Carl wearing this shirt! Knowing Carl, he’d be wearing it only because he had no other choice. He’s too much of a badass to put that on willingly. Look at it, it’s pink and silky and short and ridiculous and he would not be happy."
> 
> So, kind of prompted. It was fun.
> 
> (visual : https://78.media.tumblr.com/29a20ec9b08ae4fdd87aa20070da3f47/tumblr_nwl0ymX72v1u9ppplo1_500.gif )

Negan finds a box of clothes in a long-since abandoned house, obviously they were mid-packing when the turn broke out. Every article of clothing in the box was cut-off or much-too-short. Mini-skirts, crop tops, thigh highs. Goddamn, even those cute as shit lace bralettes.

Obviously, the idea sparks in his head. He knew it wouldn’t happen immediately, his boy would never in a million fuckin’ years willingly put the immodest articles on unless he had no other choice.

He kept the box, loaded it up and ignored questions. For the next two weeks, he hid the clean clothes, claiming that workers were behind, or they were dirty, giving any bullshit excuse he could. And Carl would call him on that bullshit if he knew where Negan was hiding the clothes.

It didn’t take long after that, and while Carl showered one day on the third week, Negan hid the final pair of clean clothes in a box under the bed, right next to The Box. Y’know, the one with all the dirtysweetslutty pieces.

Carl came out, fuming and wrapped in a towel. Negan denied even knowing of the clothing’s existence that somehow disappeared from the drawer.

“Look, there are some clothes, but you aren’t gonna wear them. That’s why I didn’t tell you about them.” Negan shrugged, earning a piqued interest.

“Gimme some goddamn clothes, old man, or so help me god-“ Negan cut him off with a stare. He gave a fake defeated look, getting up and pulling the Box from under the bed, setting it on top.

Carl joined him in front of the box, opening it and staring down.

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.” He mumbled.

“No, nope. You give me my clothes, right now.” Carl demanded, pushing the box away.

“Carl, I don’t have them. I told you you wouldn’t like them,” Negan tsked, “Shame, too. Some of it might fit you.” He started to pull the box away, making a remark on how he’d just have to stay naked until his clothes were able to be washed again, and he could see a look cross his face.

Carl pulled the box back toward him silently, shame washed over him as he dug through, looking for the least painful outfit. He decided on a baby pink crop top, typography that stated, “Be a slut do whatever you want!” on it, and a pair of high rise shorts, the only thing that wasn’t see through or a skirt.

His face and ears burned, feeling Negan stare at him as he waited. “You sure that’s the one you wanna pick? One in there says ‘Good girl,’ if you wanna give that a try.” Carl could hear the teasing, so he lifted up, got dressed and flipped the man off.

He blushed for the rest of the day, but you better believe he did his rounds at the Sanctuary with a poker face, just to return back to the room later with stocked drawers and incessant praise from the dickwad old man he called his lover.


End file.
